Characters/Perry
Overview | width="230px" valign="top"| Pros: * Great offensive stats * Amazing passive buff * Lots of AoE options * 3 Mission Traits, including Sail | width="230px" valign="top"| Cons: * Can friendly fire on allies * Significant Wait times on some skills * Only standard Cannon hero with no Push skills |} Skills |} Matthew C. Perry is, pound for pound, the strongest Cannon hero in the game. She's tied with Kay for the highest Attack and Luck stats among the class, except our foul-mouthed little commodore has nearly twice the speed stat and a skillset exclusively composed of wide AoE attacks. In addition to her wildly offensive natural build, she has one of the most useful passives in the game. Command allows her to buff the entire row of allies in front of her with an extra point of Speed! Her wealth of Mission Traits makes her very helpful in clearing missions as well, making her handy even outside of battles. Her miniscule Defense would be a serious problem, except that she's always in the back row, which prevents a significant number of enemies from targeting her at all. Of the three types of Cannon heroes, Perry is of the standard bombardment variety. The base attack has big damage and delay, and most notably hits an entire row of enemies! The trade-off is that it can only hit at supremely long range, making it impossible to hit the front row of enemies, even if she's positioned in the back row. Still, with the extremely high power cannon items boosting up her base Attack, it's entirely possible to just utilize Bombard spam to surprisingly deadly effect. If it hits with Type Advantage, it drops serious damage, and if it hits without Advantage, it still does solid damage and builds a ton of meter for free. If enemies end up getting inside of Bombard's range, you can make use of Napalm Cannon to drop even bigger damage to an even bigger AoE that hits her natural blind spots perfectly. Just make sure she's positioned in the center file for best results. Flechette Cannon is an oddball skill that I rarely found much use for, to be honest. It's a Bow skill, which makes it a good type for meter building, but poor for reliable damage output. The surprisingly small damage modifier doesn't really help matters much, but the real trouble comes with its very limited range and slightly awkward AoE that will also Friendly Fire on allies. Still, if you're severely lacking in meter building options, and the enemies are in a favorable position, drop this to potentially double your cost in Brave gains. Susquehanna Strike is another sort of awkward skill, but this one makes up for it with monstrous damage output and wonderfully low Delay! This beast also has Friendly Fire, and due to the way the diagonal AoE works, certain enemy panels are impossible to target without also targeting some of your own, so be careful not to demolish your own allies in the pursuit of mass destruction. Interesting note, it moves enemies down a panel if they survive the hit, making it potentially useful for repositioning bosses. Items Perry's a pretty simple hero to build for. Cannon items can raise her Attack power to herculean levels, which allow her to capitalize on all of her AoE skills best. Luck boosting items can also be beneficial in maximizing her damage output. Wait reduction items, while not really necessary, can turn her scariest skills into fast, unavoidable showers of death. Good Item Synergy: # Cannon items #* With Tsar Pushka's massive Attack boost and Greek Fire's 30% to Cannon-type damage, even Bombard becomes terrifyingly strong # Luck boosts #* Utilizing items like Megingjord or Selenite to get in big crit rate boosts early into a battle is shockingly effective # Wait reduction #* Although Perry won't get her skills canceled very often, these can be used to just speed up her strongest skills Missions Category:EiyuuSenki Category:Characters